Ways To Count Sheep
by Scriptive
Summary: Sam can't sleep so Dean tries to help him. NOT WINCEST.


**Ways To Count Sheep**

**I've wanted to work on my dialogue for a while and this little schmoop of a story wouldn't get out of my head. So I decided it would be the perfect way to try it out in a short little one-shot. Oh and The Wuzzles was some children show from the 80's that was shown on CBS. Anyways, Enjoy! **

Sam couldn't sleep and Dean was snoring. Any other day, he wouldn't have minded. I mean, he had shared a room with Dean since they were kids and honestly, a completely silent room drove him insane. But right now, the fact that his brother was resting peacefully and he wasn't was really beginning to piss Sam off.

He took the spare pillow next to him and flung it in the dark, cheering silently as the pillow hit his target. His older brother woke with a snort.

"What the hell 'ammy?" Dean grumbled sleepily.

"You're snoring!" Sam said. It was only a moment before the pillow came flying back at him. If his hadn't adjusted to the dark already, the pillow would have pelted him in the face.

"Go to sleep, Sam." Dean rolled over to face the wall.

"I can't." Sam decided to keep the pillow because if he threw it back at Dean again, he probably wouldn't get it back.

"Then make yourself useful and go do some research or whatever else geeks like you do for fun."

"I tried." The ancient spell book sat on the beside table next to Sam. The book wasn't giving him any leads about their latest hunt, only massive headaches.

Dean gave a loud and clearly annoyed sigh before turning back towards his younger brother.

"Well. I'm going back to sleep." Dean turned his pillow over the cool side and closed his eyes.

"Just don't snore." Sam replied.

Dean's eyes popped open. "Dude, I don't snore."

"How do you know? Your asleep." Sam said.

"Whatever man." Dean closed his eyes.

Only a minute passed and Dean's deep snores echoed through out the tiny room. Sam contemplated if he wanted to be a good little brother and let Dean sleep.

Nah.

The pillow smacked Dean without fail.

"SAM!"

"You're snoring again!"

"I'm tired Sam!" That was evident. Dean's voice was heavy with sleep, his motions uncoordinated as he tossed Sam's extra pillow onto the ground in between the beds.

"Me too!" Sam said. "But I can't sleep."

"So you won't let me either?" Dean realized with a moan.

"Misery loves company!" Sam grinned.

"Of course."

The room was silent and Sam had wondered if Dean had fallen back to sleep. He was just about ready to launch another pillow in Dean's direction when Dean spoke up.

"So how can I be on entertainment, Sammy?"

"Help me sleep!" Sam said.

"I can knock you out."

"I'm serious"

"No _I'm _serious. You underestimate me when I'm tired." Dean fumbled for his cell phone that was underneath his pillow. "It's almost four am."

Sam re-situated himself so that he was on his side facing Dean.

"Count sheep or something?" Sam could tell Dean's patience was wearing thin.

"Like that ever works." Sam huffed.

"Count to one million and let me know…" Dean was already drifting back to sleep.

"Dean!"

"WHAT!?"

"Please?" Sam made his voice as tiny and desperate as he could muster. It worked. It always worked.

Dean sighed and raised himself so he was seated, leaning against the headboard.

"When you were little, you know what would make you fall asleep right away?"

Sam hadn't heard this one before. "What?"

"I used to put on that really boring gospel channel. You know, the one with the preacher. I'd tell you The Wuzzles was up next except it really wasn't" Dean chuckled. "Man, you fought to stay awake Sammy but you just couldn't do it."

"Your such a jerk Dean."

"Only 'cause you're a little bitch." Dean tried to get comfortable against the headboard making it bang against the wall.

"And this one time, you even made Dad buy this really girlie night light. It was pink and everything."

"Yeah right." Sam scoffed.

"Dude, I'm serious. Pink _with sparkles_."

"Dean!"

"Okay! Okay!" Sam could tell Dean was smiling even in the dark.

"You know Dean. If I remember correctly, you're the one that made Dad buy a new night light when we left it at that one motel." It was true, they had forgotten to unplug it from the wall in some New Mexico dump and Dean had been the one to ask John to buy a new one 'for Sammy of 'course'

"Your delirious." Dean rolled his eyes.

Sam laughed. "You know I'm right."

"Are we done reminiscing because I'd really like to hit the sack." Dean yawned and glanced at Sam who nodded.

"Good, but first I have to take a leak."

Sam let his eyes droop as Dean got out of bed and padded silently to the bathroom. Sam was beginning to feel pretty tired. He wearily turned onto his stomach and let himself sink into the sad excuse of what this motel deemed a bed.

He heard the toilet flush and the sink run as Dean washed his hands. The door creaked open –

"Dean?"

Dean stopped.

"Leave the bathroom light on, would you?" Sam asked.

He swore he saw Dean's lips turn up slightly in a faint smile as he shut the door halfway so a sliver of light fell onto Sam's bed.

Sam listened as Dean got back into bed and settled himself, punching the stiff pillow a few times before falling silent.

Sam closed his eyes, the bathroom light a faint glow of yellow behind his closed lids.

This time when Dean started to snore, Sam didn't really mind.

**Hope you enjoyed it!. Let me know if you liked it or not. I'm open to all forms of constructive criticism (I mean, it's how we learn right?) **

**So yeah, Drop me a review or something :D**


End file.
